The invention relates to a monitoring installation for a monitoring area, having a plurality of monitoring stations for users of the monitoring installation, the monitoring installation being designed to assign a user ID to each of the users of the monitoring installation, the monitoring stations each having a display device, the monitoring stations being designed to present a user interface of the monitoring installation with a model of the monitoring area on the display device. The invention also relates to a method and a computer program for the monitoring installation for this purpose.
In spacious areas or building complexes, it is conventional to use monitoring systems comprising monitoring cameras and other monitoring sensors which record monitoring data and forward the latter to a monitoring center or the like for evaluation. Depending on the size of the area monitored, the complexity of the monitoring system may increase greatly. As of a certain size of the monitoring area, it is necessary to also use a plurality of monitoring persons in a parallel manner for the purpose of controlling the monitoring data.
The document DE 10 2007 054 819 A1 which probably forms the closest prior art discloses such a monitoring system which is designed to monitor a plurality of monitoring areas and can be controlled by at least one human observer. The monitoring system perceives the human observer as part of the monitoring system and it is proposed to provide a state detection module which determines the monitoring state of the observer on the basis of optically detected state signals from the observer.